


Beauty in your darkness

by Sovietwintersoldier



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (DCU)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Freeform, Jared Leto joker- freedom, Smut, Suicide Squad, Teasing, The Joker - Freeform, Violence, dcu - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietwintersoldier/pseuds/Sovietwintersoldier
Summary: Problems are caused for the Joker's various means of business by the bat. Leaving him and his Queen no choice but to show people what happens when their methods are questioned.





	1. Chapter 1

The joker sat on his couch, one arm draped over the back of it the other loosely holding his gun. He wasn't one for watching television but he did occasionally flick through the news and non other than the notorious batman was on screen. His blood boiled as he watched shoddy footage of a black blur taking out his men; they were not directly linked to him but part of a side project. A side project that could no longer be in operation thanks to the bat. His finger twitched and he aimed the gun at the TV. "Fucking bat..." Moving the gun so it was facing the wall behind the TV set he fired three times. 

Smoke poured from the end of his gun and he heard the distinct sound of his goons outside the apartment shuffling around. Of course his apartment was guarded mainly because he likes to keep his men around for when he spontaneously felt like causing trouble. Which was coincidentally quiet often. J let out a laugh as he looked at the wall, it was scattered with previous bullet holes and it made him smile. 

Harley emerged from the kitchen glaring at him. "Puddin'" she scolded staring in dismay at the wall. "We're going to end up with more holes than wall!" J turned his head to look at her she was in a flannel pyjama set and her fluffy slippers. Hair tied up into two buns and her pale hands clutching an ice cream carton. She ungracefully sat down right behind him, tucking her legs under her body and resting her head on his shoulder. "The bats ruining things Harley." She turned her attention to the screen and started to giggle. "You're going to lose good business once word gets out he stopped one of your operations." She stated as he growled turning his head to stare at her. "Don't take it the wrong way Puddin'! It means we get to kill those who stop trusting your business." That brought a smile back to his face. 

Harley felt proud for making him smile and placed the ice cream filled spoon into her mouth. She felt his eyes still on her so she pulled it out and licked over it. The jokers breathing hitched and she looked up at him innocently. "Stop teasing." He warned eyes blown wide with lust. "I'm not doing anything!" She declared innocently and within seconds the tub and spoon flew from her grasp as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his hands grabbing her wrists and he pushed her down against the couch. Harley giggled into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You don't tease Harley you know that!" He grunted and bit down on her lip and it caused the skin to break, his tongue ran over the blood and she moaned from under him. Her fingers ran over the expanse of his chest that was on show the rest was hidden by his shirt; which was annoyingly in the way of her wandering hands. "C'mon Mister J, tell me what you're gonna do." Joker tore her top from off her body and went to bury his face between her breasts but the door swung open. Without looking to see who would dare intrude joker raised his gun and fired. Much to both his and Harley's disappointment there was no thud of a body collapsing on the floor. 

Untangling himself from Harley he pulled off his shirt and threw it at her. He hated the idea of another man looking at her, even when she had clothes on. "Johnny." He barked turning around to see his most trusted friend standing there avoiding his gaze, a bullet hole in the door where he must've ducked to miss it. Good job he did, how sad it would be to lose the only hench man he actually tolerated. 

"Trouble boss. The phones been blowing up with calls. Everyone's worried that their 'business' will be compromised." J ran his hand over his face and it lingered over his mouth so Johnny could see his smiling tattoo. "Then I must go and reassure my clients. Bring the car around." Johnny nodded and left the room. 

Harley had snaked her arms around his chest as soon as Johnny had left and she was kissing up his neck. "Puddin'"

"Not now." He snapped shoving her off him. She stumbled back and pouted. "Am I not coming?!" She whined. J looked at her and controlled the urge to slap her. He was the notorious King of Gotham he sometimes forgot the city feared the Queen also. "Get dressed." He grabbed her face and kissed her hard before leaving the room. 

Harley couldn't stop smiling and ran upstairs to their bedroom to get dressed out of her pyjamas. She had been looking forward to an evening in but equally it was always exciting to go and rule the streets. This was going to be a good night she could tell, a lot of people were about to regret ever questioning the Joker and what he can do for them. No doubt if all goes well her and Mr J might end up at the club to celebrate. With that in mind she opted for her black and gold dress, it was after all a time for fun. She began to place her jewellery on, immediately making sure her "joker" necklace was the first thing on before anything else. J walked in as she was applying her lipstick. "For fucks sake Harley hurry up!" He roared and she stuck her tongue out at him before standing up and walking the wardrobe, bending over to pick out her heels. 

Of course she hasn't put any underwear on, J thought, his cock suddenly hardening at the sight of her. Growling he yanked open one of the drawers on the dresser and pulled out the black panties he had brought her the other week and threw them at her. She yelped and spun on her heel to see the pants in the floor by her feet. "Put them on." He raked his eyes over her body and his breathing became heavy. "But how will you see how much you turn me on later?" She asked striding over and sliding her arms around his neck. "I want you to be looking at me, I want others to look and know my cunt is only for you..." Her voice was almost a whisper and he grabbed her ass with one hand as they kissed, it inched slowly closer to her cunt and she whimpered trying to lead him to the bed. "Later." He said firmly and she knew better than to argue. Reluctantly she pulled on the panties and Joker watched intently before he himself pulled on a fresh burgundy shirt and checked the barrel off his gun before placing it back in the holster. Harley finished her make up and bounced out of the room turning her head slightly to wink at J. On the way out her hand grasped the handle of her baseball bat and she lifted it over her shoulders. J let his eyes fall to her ass as she walked off in front all the way to the car. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor and he lowered his gaze to her legs, God he couldn't wait to be between them later. His balls were aching by this point and he really had to distract his mind. Johnny stood by the car and the door open as they both climbed in. 

"Where to first boss?"

"Whoever made the initial call." J replied looking out the window as the car started. Harley immediately straddled his waist. "There's an advantage to wearing panties Puddin'"

"Humour me." She laughed and started to move her hips against his crotch. "I can do this without leaving a wet patch on your trousers." He thrust his hips up and she threw her head back, he grabbed hold of her hair and tugged as his lips ghosted over her collar bones. He wondered how many people he'd have to kill tonight, how many he'd need to maim. The thought made him chuckle and as he heard Harley's breathing become erratic as she desperately tried to convince him to let her ride him in the back of the car. His chuckle turned into laughter and she buried her face in his neck. He trailed his hand up her thigh and lifted his hips up, her eyes lit up as his finger ran over her panties which were already feeling quite wet. Her body shuddered and the car came to an abrupt halt. "Fun's over." His dick throbbed through his pants and she climbed off him sulking. "Fun was about to begin." She mumbled following him out of the car. Johnny walked to the boot and popped it open, Joker assessed the various weapons and handed Harley her gun and picked up one of the knives spinning it between his fingers. "That'll do." Harley jumped slightly, she loved when they only carried light it was always much more fun. They were outside a large law firm, J had dealing with a couple of the judges. They did him favours and likewise, however the whole bat drama caused them to question the sustainability of the little self help service they had going on. 

"Wait by the car." He barked at Johnny who immediately stayed put. Harley winked at him and followed J inside. Due to it being late there were minimal people around. No point in killing anyone down here, it would be a waste of bullets and energy. The receptionist scrambled from her chair and pressed herself against the wall panicked and she watched the pair walk to the lifts. J scowled and Harley waved, even blew a kiss. "Don't ruin that pretty dress of yours, I feel like celebrating later." He breathed and Harley grinned cocking her gun. "It's all yours to rip off later baby" she ran her tongue over her lower lip and he snarled reaching over and grabbing her Joker necklace, forcing her closer to him. "What are you?" 

"Property of you mister J." 

"Good." He released his grasp and she felt relieved that her answer was what he wanted to hear. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. There where 7 men seated around a conference table. J held his hands out as he left the elevator. "Gentlemen!" They all tensed and the colour drained from their faces. "I hear there's been some doubts in me?" Harley began to giggle which set him off. "Tell me. Have I given you reason to distrust me?" And so the night began.


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked stiff as J walked around, it was as though he was purring. “N-no we’d never distrust you! W-w-we were simply concerned-”

“Did you hear that Harls!? They were concerned.” He said cutting the short squat man off. “Sounds like distrust to me.” She replied sitting on the desk crossing her legs and inspecting her nails. “No!” Someone yelled from across the table. “No it doesn’t sound like distrust at all! We are perfectly sound in questioning our...arrangement now that Batman is showing up.” Harley smirked, judging by J’s expression the man just gave himself a death sentence. J pointed to Harley his eyebrows raised as he crouched in front of her his gaze on the man that had spoken out. “Oh, so she’s a liar?” The realisation at what he had done hit the man immediately he tried to talk himself around what he had said. J shared a look with Harley; she parted her legs and sat forward staring at him with lust filled eyes. “I’d stop with that chit-chat if I were you; you can’t take back words once you’ve spoken them.” J walked up behind the man. “You know I never bothered to learn your name?” The man stayed silent. “Well!?” He demanded and somebody else offered it up. “Peter!” J pointed to him “Thank you kindly, I’m terrible with remembering names of people that mean nothing to me.”

Harley skipped over to the guy who had given up the name and kissed his cheek, he was a handsome man, early 30s if she was to guess, he had a clean cut beard and dazzling green eyes but he had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. “We should keep him alive puddin’, bein’ as he was so helpful and all.” J narrowed his eyes at the man, how dare she show affection to another man. Harley sensed his anger and pulled the chair back he was in and straddled the man’s lap her arms draped around his neck. “Aren’t ya going to thank me?” He looked nervously over to the Joker who was seething by this point. “Thank you.” He said quickly clearing his throat after. “Tell me his last name baby” She whispered her hand sliding up his neck “Merin” He choked out trying to not let himself get turned on by her. “Peter Merin!” She sang sweetly and J pulled out his knife. “I think I need some help remembering your name.” Peter started to plead, to beg but J ignored all of it. He placed his hand under his chin and yanked the man’s head back. “I think I’ll always be able to know your name if it’s on your head.” Everyone started fidgeting as Peter began to scream. J used the knife to write his name on his forehead. When he had finished he slammed Peter’s head against the desk and the pain must’ve been too much because he had passed out. 

Harley rolled her hips against the guy she was sitting on. She loved when J instilled fear in everyone else. The guy beneath her grunted and you turned her   
attention back to him. “You want me?” 

“Harley!” J barked and she ignored him, allowing her breath to fall past her lips in exaggerated moans. “We’re keeping this one alive remember, I get to play with him.” J jumped up on the desk and started to walk along it, kicking up papers and files on his way. His cock was aching and he had to turn away from Harley. “We won’t question your business ever again.” Someone said and the others started nodding in agreement. J snarled and pulled his gun from his holster and shot a bullet straight through the head of whoever was dumb enough to say that. 

“He was right you won’t question my business because you have no part in it anymore.” They started to protest and he fired a bullet into the air to shut them up. “You’ve hurt me that you couldn’t trust me.” He clutched his heart and Harley laughed from behind him. “You’ve made my heart ache I thought I could trust you not to turn on me!” He jumped down and massaged the shoulders of a judge. “Shall I demonstrate how much you’ve hurt me?” Before the judge could respond his hands moved from his shoulders to his neck and he snapped it. The body fell off the chair with a thump and J placed his hand over his mouth and smiled underneath the smile that was on show. “I’m not going to keep my end of the deal anymore but you’re still going to help me.”

“Why’s that?” There were only four guys now, minus the one passed out, the one dead and Harley’s new toy. J grabbed the man’s cheeks and pushed them together. “Because you fucking pieces of shit have made me come out all the way here with your pestering phone calls of worry!” He back handed the man then punched him hard in the jaw, he spit up blood and J punched him again. Harley stood up from her guy who was so turned on his erection could clearly be seen through his trousers, Harley did have that effect on people and she liked having that power. “But I won’t have to fear because you won’t be picking up the phone to speak to anyone for a loooong while.” He assessed the three sets of eyes staring at him. “Who phoned me?” Two pointed to the other and J smiled warmly. “Good I haven’t killed you yet, good.” The man’s hands were on the table and J raised his blade up and brought it down with such brute force it sliced through the bone the man’s screams caused the other two to start to cry and J manically laughed before bringing his blade down on the guys other hand then threw it in the chest of the one who cried first. 

“Savvy?” The remaining guy nodded. “Good, then I’ll be off.” Harley dived onto J her legs around his waist and lips covering his neck with kisses. As he headed towards the elevator he raised his gun one last time and aimed for the man who Harley had been cock teasing and lowered the barrel towards hid dick and fired. “Puddin’!”

“I didn’t kill him.” As the doors closed they both looked at the bloody scene one last time as it disappeared he grabbed a hold of Harley’s thighs and pinned her to the mirrored side of the elevator. “I’m starting to think you piss me off on purpose”

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” She asked giggling and he brought his hand down on her thigh with a loud slap. “When you stop pissing me off I will.” He dropped his arms and stepped back leaving her alone as he walked out the lift and headed back to the car. She furrowed her brow and stormed after him. “You bastard!” Johnny saw the pair leaving the building and started the engine. “What did you call me!?” He roared spinning on his heel. “You’re a bastard!” She went to slap him and he caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her close to him staring into her eyes. “Get in that fucking car now.” She pouted but did as she was told and climbed into the back seat. “Where to now boss?”

“We’ve done enough to send a message tonight we’ll go to the club.” 

“Right away.” Harley sat with her arms folded across her chest. J reached over and ran his finger over the now red hand print that was on her thigh and moved it higher until it pushed her panties to the side. She gasped and went to push him away but he thrust two fingers inside of her and she slid down the chair her legs parted and eyes squeezed shut. J didn’t move his fingers and she began to whine and move her hips. “Call me a bastard again.” He hissed as he stroked her. “I’m sorry Puddin’! Please I’m sorry!” He started to thrust his fingers and she moaned loudly her nails digging into the leather seats. “I want your cock!” She yelled, panting as his thumb brushed over her clit. J had to restrain himself; god knew he would give her his cock. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, he wouldn’t fuck her till they were home and he certainly wasn’t going to give her an orgasm after that stunt she pulled in the law firm. Not right now anyway. 

Harley knew she had brought it upon herself but it still didn’t stop her screaming at J for the rest of the car journey. When they did pull up to the club she tugged her panties off and threw them at his face before climbing out and slamming the door. He growled and followed suit, Johnny hot on his heels as they walked into the club. Great, an angry Harley was never a good thing. He was damn sure she’d be trying to get back at him for her delayed gratification. He walked over to his usual spot where a waitress was already pouring him a glass of whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was louder than usual, maybe because it was more packed out. So many people had come over to try and sweet talk the Joker but for the majority he didn't even look at them. An occasional few sat down and nervously rambled about how they weren't worried about the bat, how all their faith was still 100% in him, how it was such an honour to be in his company. He had restrained from shooting three of them, too much talk. One he had offered a drink to and threw his glass at their head. Since then everyone kept their distance. 

Harley was no where to be seen which bothered him. "Johnny." He snapped and his esteemed hench man leant down. "Where is she?"   
"I'll find out sir." J smiled at him before catching the eye of one of the lawyers from the firm. He scurried over his hands clasped nervously together. "What is it?" One of the two guards by the entrance to his VIP section asked. "There's t-trouble." The man shot a look to Joker who just nodded once and they let him in. "I thought I made myself clear?" J leered at the man who avoided his gaze at all costs. J liked that, his smile widened as he leant forward and grabbed the mans face. "I ain't gonna kill you, it's okay to look at me." The man looked briefly at him and then lowered his gaze. J purred and the man began to shake. "The police came sniffing around and Peter gave up the names of some of the people working along side you" stupid bastard he should've learned to keep his mouth shut especially since he was now permanently scarred. "Why does that bring you all the way here?" Johnny had returned and bent down to whisper that Harley was standing on the bar. J cast a glance over and sure enough there she was, her dress sparkling in the light. Men were all leaning up the bar like dogs on heat, she was putting on a show she normally did in her cage. 

"I asked around, those I know who work for ya, some are planning on double crossing you" that pulled his attention away from Harley for a moment. She immediately knew when he had finally bothered to look up and started her routine. Men hollered and held out dollar bills. "I have no underwear on you can't slip me those!" She said giggling, already knowing it was a death sentence for any of them that thought they would possibly get close enough to put money on her. She went to bend over wanting J to furious that everybody else would see her cunt but she could t feel his burning stare anymore. Pouting she turned to look at him but he was engrossed in conversation. 

"Come on doll! Don't stop! I have a $100 here for a private dance." She gave him a sinister grin and bounced over, straddling his waist she ran her fingers down his arms to his wrist. "Oh my precious boy" she dug her fingers in and twisted his hand until she heard a crack. He screamed out and she smiled taking the $100 bill from his hand. "You couldn't afford me" she whispered before climbing off of him. He fell to the floor still yelling in pain as she tucked the money down her cleavage. She moved to her usual spot and grabbed the pole. Harley was closer to J here he'd have to look at her. 

J has got a list of names from the man before he let him leave, the poor guy looked like he was about to throw up. J rubbed his hand over his jaw and looked out at the club, his breathing hitched as he saw Harley with her one leg wrapped around the pole the other extended her cunt on show to everyone. She caught his eye and lowered her leg, grinding against the pole her tongue licked up it teasingly. His lips curled up into a twisted grin and he placed his fingers between his lips and whistled. Within seconds she was there. 

"Puddin?" 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She shrugged which only infuriated him further. "I'm celebrating" she replied. "By showing everyone your cunt?!" She pouted and sat down in his lap, her arms moving around his neck. "Showing everyone what they can't have." She corrected. Her one hand moved to his and she guided it between her legs. "Feel how bad I need you." She whispered as his fingers began to stroke her. His dick was aching and he needed release. "That's e-fucking-nough. We're going home." She rolled her hips. "Let's just do it here, oh Puddin' please! Let me ride you here I need your cock I need you!" She whined. She should know better, but J had slowly over the months allowed her to crawl under his skin. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back so that the expanse of her chest and cleavage was on show, burying his face between her breasts he started to bite and suck on the tender flesh; which lead to delighted noises from Harley. He could feel her dripping on to his fingers and stood up suddenly, causing her to fall from off his lap. She landed on her knees and she grinned up at him, he tugged on her bottom lip with his finger and she took it into her mouth. "You're making me mad Harls. Get in the car." 

Harley stood up on shaky legs but soon composed herself and stalked away from him. He left the Reserved area and beckoned Johnny who was hot on his heels. "Will we be dealing with matters tonight boss?"

"The only thing I'm gonna deal with is the fire in my loins." He said his eyes darkening. Johnny stayed silent and continued to follow him out to the car, he opened the door and J shook his head. "I want to drive." Harley squealed in excitement and jumped out the door Johnny was holding open and climbed into the passenger seat next to J. Johnny slid into the back and kept his gaze focused out the window. Harley was leaning over and running her hand over the Joker's chest, her fingers disappearing under the material of his shirt as the engine roared to life. 

As usual J drove recklessly, even more so as Harley had her hand down his trousers. "Puddin' pull over, c'mon." She licked the shell of his ear and bit down causing him to put his foot down on the accelerator. "Don't you want me Mister J?" He slammed his foot on the break and Harley flew forward, her head would've whacked off the dashboard if she hadn't readied her arms put in front of her face. He reached over and grabbed her roughly by the arm pulling her close to his face. "Keep acting up." He challenged. "Go on baby keep acting up." It was almost a dare and she knew better than to rise to it. For the rest of the ride she sat fidgeting and kept her mouth shut. 

When they arrived home J threw the keys at Johnny and he walked through the front door, which was held open for him and his queen quite conveniently. Harley trailed behind, disappointed that he wasn't pining her to the wall or bending her over the kitchen counter. Instead he was pouring a glass of bourbon and as he went to take a sip she lurched forward and snatched it from his hand before throwing the glass at him. Whiskey poured down his face which was screaming murder. Spinning on her heel she stormed off upstairs and to her pleasure she heard him charging after her. Before she could reach the bedroom door J had her pinned to the wall a knife pressed against her throat, the cool metal reflecting on to her pale skin. Her eyes challenged him and he slid the knife down to her cleavage and drove it down through the material of the dress. It fell from off her body and for the moment he pushed aside his violent thoughts and kissed her hard. Her arms instantly wrapped around his torso, her hands moving over his back wanting to feel every muscle. Growling she pushed his shirt from off his body and J was working on taking his pants off. He kicked open the door and threw Harley down on the bed, giddy with excitement she crawled to the head of the bed and lay back her legs parted wide and hands unclasping her bra. J dove on top of her and she giggled at the feeling of his erection pressed against her thigh. They shared open mouthed kisses, his tongue dominating her mouth as he lined his hips up with her. Between kisses he started to speak. "You pulled some shit tonight Harley you don't deserve release." 

"Please! Mister J please! I'm sorry, please fuck me pretty please?! Fuck me, fuck me. Go ahead" she rolled her hips. "Fuck m-AHHHHH~" J slammed inside of her and let out a growl his teeth bared and he moaned in pleasure, she was so warm as wet and she was already pulsing around him. "You want me." He stated as he started to move his hips, one hand grasped onto the headboard the other grabbed hold of her waist, pinning her to the bed. "Fuck, fuck yes! Ahh, Puddin' keep thrusting there oh god, there, there!!" She was a mess under him, her moans were music to his ears and he kept his thrusts rough, his balls slapped against her ass and she started to lift her hips to meet his. Obscene sounds filled the air and Harley yelled for him to go faster. 

J was cursing under his breath as his cock throbbed desperately inside of her. His fingers were bruising her waist and he loosened his grip sliding his hand between them to rub her clit. Her orgasm suddenly built up a lot quicker and she began panting. "I'm gonna cum!" She screamed getting lost in the sound of her cum sliding over his dick each time he pounded into her. J got more aggressive with his thrusts and she screamed out in ecstasy as she came, she contracted around his cock and after another couple of thrusts he was yelling out her name. "Ahh.." She moved slightly which caused his hips to buck again as they both rode out their high he collapsed on top of her trying to control his breathing. After a few moments he pulled out and rolled onto his side. Harley sat up and beamed at him, she had sex hair and a sated smile on her lips. "Fuck. Mister J.." She swung her leg over his waist and leant down to kiss him. He grabbed her waist and smiled into the kiss a small laugh escaping his lips.


End file.
